Dilemma Countdown
by whitemulberry
Summary: Ritsuka goes to the grocery store to pick up something his mother seemingly forgot, only to find himself in danger. Soubi/Ritsuka. Shounen-ai, violence, language. Rated T. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Boundless

* * *

Dilemma Countdown  
(a perplexing situation with increasing activity, tension, or anxiety, as before a deadline)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Boundless  
Bound - intending to go

Spoilers: There's not a lot of spoilers, but some spoilers are inner mixed.  
Timeline: In-between the second set of Zeros and before going to the Seven Moons Academy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or it's characters.  
Note: If you find any misspellings or areas that are hard to understand, then please feel to tell me so I can correct them. Thanks : 3.

* * *

Edit 1: Corrected spelling and grammar errors. (Sorry for submitting it like 3 times I was trying to figure out how to correct the errors.)  
Edit 2: Fixed the present tenses to past tenses that where bothersome. Also reworded some areas to make it flow better, since some areas seemed choppy after the edit. It should read like all this happened in the past and I am retelling it (at least that's the plan ^^;).  
Thanks guys! Please keep telling me how to improve my writing style.

* * *

Our story begun on a warm spring day in the middle of the third month in the common era. The sun that day, danced gentle through the green leaves of the tall trees that lined a pebbled walking path. As a small cat eared boy (who was small for his age) walked slowly underneath them on his way to the grocery store. He was dressed in a yellow pull-over that had orange trim, brown shorts that where slightly baggy, and brown strappy sandals. As he walked his black cat tail, which, was the same color as his hair and cat ears, swung in time with the beat of his footsteps. His amethyst colored eyes where slowly reviewed over a long list of items that his mother had thrown a hissy fit for him to get from the store (it seems she had forgotten them).

The small boy sighed as he started to mumble to himself, "Salt, butter…milk, bread…."

"This seems like a lot of more than 'I forgot'." he thought being a little bit frustrated at what just happened at home a couple minutes ago. But it was soon forgotten as he pushed it out of mind as he looked up to admire the tree he just walked under.

The silence was only broken when a man's voice caught him off guard, "Ritsuka."

The small boy turned around to see the voice that had called for him (even though he already know who it was). A tall, long blond hair, fair skin man with round glasses approached him as if he was going to rescue him for whatever danger he was in. The man was dressed in a white pocketed dress shirt, black slacks, with black dressy-like shoes and the corners of his lips began to slightly curve upwards as he ran.

"Soubi, I thought I told you not to follow me." said Ritsuka, who seemed a bit irritated at the man that had approached him.

"Who said anything about following?" said Soubi, with an obvious smile as he spoke, "I was just in the area walking in the same direction." He was amused over how frustrated the small boy had gotten at his presence within last couple of minutes.

"That's called following someone." said Ritsuka, this time his words had more bite.

"You never gave me an order not to walk in same direction, just not to follow you." said Soubi, as he leaned down to look at the Ritsuka's anger face (only to get a better look of course).

"Don't follow me. Don't walk in the same direction as me. Don't come near me." said Ritsuka, in stern tone as he pointed his right index finger at the man.

"Is that an order?" asked Soubi, while he placed a cigarette in his mouth then lit it.

"Yes, it is. It's an order." said Ritsuka, who looked angrier by the minute, "And put out that cigarette it's a nasty habit."

"As you wish." said Soubi, as he walked away with the cigarette still in his mouth. He looked up at the trees as though he noticed something, but just smiled a bit at what just happened between him and the small boy. Then he flicked the cigarette away as he walked away from Ritsuka, who had picked up his pace (now running) in the opposite direction then him.

* * *

Ritsuka slowed his pace as he neared the grocery store, he had passed many people and places that he hadn't notice or wanted to pay attention to. Thoughts swirled in his head at the confrontation he just had with the man and how frustrated he felt.

"He always seems to do this to me…" thought Ritsuka frustrated, as he turned the corner.

It slowly got dark out as he reached his destination. The old grocery store was nestled between two newer shops, but the man that ran it was very kind so Ritsuka liked to go there. He felt like he wasn't forced to remember the "other Ritsuka" when he was there. He entered the small old grocery store and was greeted by florescent lit isles and the fruit and vegetable area. Then he quickly grabbed a blue hand basket from the bin as he began his journey up and down the isles to find the items on the list.

"First fruit and vegetables…" said Ritsuka to himself, as he moved around the tables and bends set up for each fruit or vegetable he needed from his list.

His eyes darted down the list to make sure he got everything (he didn't want to have to back track) and soon turned the corner. While he did, he smashed right into a woman that was doing the same thing as him. Fruit, vegetable, cans, and anything you could think of flung in every direction as the two of them had collided into each other.

"Hmmm. Are you alright?" asked Ritsuka, as he sat on the floor. He looked at the mess before him half dazed and then to the woman that looked down at him.

"How rude of you? Didn't you see me as I rounded the corner?" angrily asked the woman, she towered over the small figure that was Ritsuka.

"A…a…" said Ritsuka, as he responded to that tone in an unsure manner. If it was his mother he know to let himself be yelled at, but a stranger, that's a bit harder to figure out.

"Ma'am. I am sure he didn't mean it." said a mans voice from the back of Ritsuka, as a strong hand pulled him up by the upper arm to make him stand on his own feet.

When Ritsuka looked behind him, it was Soubi and another man with short blond hair, side-ways D shaped glasses and was about a head shorter then Soubi was. Ritsuka blushed at the sight, but at the same time angered that after he ordered Soubi to leave him alone he stood there. But before he could say anything about it or much less be angered (for too long that is), a voice interrupted him mid-way.

"Here let me help pick them up…" said the other man, who had walked over to the mess on the floor.

"Kio…"said Ritsuka surprised.

The man looked up, as if he responded, while he held up a can in-order to for it to be given to Soubi (hopping it would tell him you help too) and Ritsuka smiled at this jester.

"Don't worry about old hentai over there." said Kio, pointed to Soubi with is free hand, "He'll help too."

"I am not a hentai." responded Soubi, who had bent over and helped with a few cans on the floor as well.

Ritsuka smiled at how Soubi responded and then bent down to help the two man (that just rescued him) to pick up the items on the ground. Within a couple minutes the mess was cleared up and the woman was on her way, she huffed loudly as she left at the inconvenience they just bestowed upon her.

"I wonder why she's so mad." Kio chuckled, as he watched the woman leave.

"What are you dong here?!" fumed Ritsuka at Soubi, which had come out as a half yelled.

Everyone in the store looked at both him and Soubi all at once. As they watched a small boy who (seemingly) was angry at his guardian or parent who had just tracked him down.

"It seems that I just saved you." said Soubi, as he pointed nonchalantly at the people that looked at them.

But before Ritsuka could as anything more, he felt a hand plop down on his head and he looked up to see Kio.

"I told you no to worry about old hentai. He's helping me do some shopping that I need to get done." said Kio.

"I am not a hentai." said Soubi, by now looked a bit mad with his hand crossed.

Kio wondered pass Soubi and Ritsuka, while, he half talked to himself as he passed, "Bread, milk, beer..."

"Don't follow me!" yelled Ritsuka, he looked directly at Soubi while he blushed.

Ritsuka was really angered by this time as he went to the next isle, but the way Soubi responded made him a bit more relieved that Soubi was there. He didn't know why it did, but it did. Soubi smiled at the small back of the slightly confused boy and was about to say something when he felt an odd twinge that made him look in the opposite direction.

"A fighter.." thought Soubi as he spaced out, "No this was a different feeling something far more grave and frightening…"

He then noticed that Ritsuka had dropped his hand basket and held his ears, while he looked in the same direction. The odd sound (that the twinge had made) pierced through Ritsuka's body, which, could be seen on his face. But before Soubi could get over to him, Ritsuka was half way down the isle in the direction that the sound came from.

"Wait, Rit…!" half yelled Soubi. But before he had finished his sentence Ritsuka was out of sight and his voice had failed to stop the small boy.

"Soubi, I need you." Soubi heard Ritsuka's voice. It was as if Ritsuka had just tugged on his hand in the direction that the he had just left in.

"I have been called." thought Soubi. He had taken off his glasses and put them in his front left hand-side dress shirt pocket, then he began to run in the direction of Ritsuka.

"Hey, I need you to…" but before Kio could get out another word, Soubi was gone and out of eyesight from the isle that the three of them once stood in.

"That pervert, but I'll guess I'll have to make do." sighed Kio, he then noticed a piece of paper on the ground, "What's this?". He picked it up and the basket that Ritsuka had just dropped, then, walked onto the next isle like nothing had happened.

Soubi rounded the corner at mid-pace, when he noticed Ritsuka's small back and began to run to his side. However, before he could get to him, he was horrified by what he saw (he really didn't expect it). A large metal box-shaped object was being hurtled into Ritsuka's direction at an alarming speed.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi shouted as he ran towards Ritsuka at full speed.

* * *

"Will Soubi get there in time to save Ritsuka? Or will there be doom…"  
Chapter 1 - Boundless End

* * *

Yay! That was so fun to write. Sorry cliff hanger ending there's more of them to come.

Please review and tell me what you guys think.

My writing styles is a bit weird, I know, so please forgive me for the oddness. This is my first fan fiction that I am making public, usually, I just write them and share them with friends. However, there is at least 3 to 4 more chapters planned for this story, hopefully, I'll get to write them in my spare time. I am kind of writing them as a filler to wait for the next chapters of Loveless to come out *sigh* why is it monthly .

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Actionless

* * *

**Warning**: Shounen-ai and violence.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Actionless  
Action - the process or state of acting or of being active

Spoilers: There's not a lot of spoilers, but some spoilers are inner mixed.  
Timeline: In-between the second set of Zeros and before going to the Seven Moons Academy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless or it's characters.  
Note: If you find any misspellings or areas that are hard to understand. Then please feel to tell me so I can correct them or rework the areas as needed. Thanks : 3.

* * *

Battle system notes:  
Loveless has a weird battle system that is hard to fully pin down. Especially since the author of Loveless doesn't put "hard rules" down for a battle. I can only going off notes I took while watching the anime and reading the manga to get the rhythm. So I kind of took some leaps off faith off my own personal thoughts on how spells and battles work:

1. Each spell is made up of one to two "words" that it's built around  
Like:  
Collapse. Break. Disintegrate into the fragments. = the word "pieces"

2. To counter you have use the "word" the person uses then use the opposite "word"  
Like:  
All opportunities are closed. All roads are collapsed for victory. = restraint attack words  
Unlock all that is block. Awaken all conquered passages. = counter restraint words

3. They double and triple repeat the same "word" to built the spell to what they want  
Like:  
Collapse. Break. Disintegrate into the fragments = triple build of the same word (the attack will collapse the object, then break it, then turn it into fragments)

4. Each person has a "word" connect to them like Breathless and it gives the fighter the element of that word. Breathless=wind or Sleepless=dark. (Spoiler: I think Loveless=light and Beloved=dark. At least that's what it seemed like went Soubi (loveless) and Nisei (beloved) went head to head. It makes sense though if you think about it. Also the "key words" 7 (Nana) gives to Ritsuka before going into Bloodless battle have light in the meaning, and several other comments on Soubi's attack throughout the manga suggest something to this effect. Sorry moving on.)

5. The battle goes by turns of "words" and most of the time Soubi/Ritsuka doesn't go first

6. They battle in a different Zone then real time (I am guessing this since the anime did this)

7. You can use "words" out of battle but at some kind of cost (?) body, mind, or socially in the fighter/sacrifice system (I can't tell which at the moment, also slightly hard to prove. Spoiler (maybe): Personally I think this might be a hint towards Seimei's sin that Ritsu and Soubi hint to throughout the manga. Seimei does have the power of crushing words as seen in Seven Moon's arch when he talks to the Zeros. I have odd theories, so let's move on…)

That's all I came up with if anyone has anything to add, then fell free to tell me. Most of the Word Spells are made up to work with the battle or are based off ones found in the story. Hope this clears up any confusion readers might have as they read (or I just might have confused you to death more then helped). Now onto the story…

* * *

The grocery store's florescent lighting, flickered slightly above as people moved and swayed down the isles to be checked out. They chattered in Soubi's ears like birds that chirped endlessly on a hot spring day (just noise). As he ran full speed past them to get to Ritsuka's small back that faced him. He noticed that Ritsuka had started to tremble (just a little), as the large box-like metal object that was hurtled at him came closer every moment. Soubi's foot steps fell like soft rain onto the white tile floor that were beneath his feet as he ran. They gave way to his command as he increased his speed, which allowed him, hopefully, to make it in time to Ritsuka's side.

"Collapse. Break. Disintegrate into the fragments." said Soubi's voice.

The large metal box-like object got closer every moment to Ritsuka's face when he heard Soubi's voice. He trembled even more and his body wouldn't move, even though he pleaded with it to do so. All he wanted to do at the moment was to run in the direction of Soubi's voice (to be by his side) to hide in his warm. Then all of sudden, Soubi's back stood in front of him, like Ritsuka had pled for him to be there. All around them were small sparkly objects that looked like stars and the large metal box-like object was gone. Soubi's left arm was held out in front of him and he stood in closed body position, as though he was ready to attack at any moment. Ritsuka could tell from the small bit of Soubi's face (that he could see) he was in no mood for this at the moment.

"Soubi…" said Ritsuka, as tried to get his voice back. He had taken a step back unconsciously and hugged himself with his right hand.

"Ha ha, ha, ha, ha. Splendid. Just as I would expect from you." said a woman's voice, from the direction that the large metal box-like object came from.

Ritsuka looked into the direction to see who it was, but the dust swirled like a storm from the sudden movement of the object. It was impossible to see anything except a dark shadow of a figure that the voice came from. Somehow though, the voice sounded familiar to Ritsuka, like he had heard it before he couldn't quite place where he heard it. Soubi stepped toward into the direction of the voice as though he had been called. Then, in that instances Ritsuka remembered who's voice it belonged to.

"Wait. Soubi." said Ritsuka, as he grabbed Soubi's arm with both hands to stop him.

Soubi turned around, leaned down and looked into Ritsuka's amethyst colored eyes as though he wanted to reassure Ritsuka that he wasn't going anywhere. Then he touched Ritsuka's face with his right hand and smiled slightly at the small boy that blushed at his touch. He removed a small handful of black hair strands that where out of place on Ritsuka's face with his left hand (to Soubi they didn't have the right to be there).

"Give me power." said Soubi.

Ritsuka face blushed even more at the comment, but before he could answer Soubi he saw the color of blood, red. It was on Soubi's upper body on the lower right hand side, as though concerned Ritsuka unconsciously reached out to touch the area. As he did, Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hand with right hand and played with it as he pushed it back slightly.

"I will protect you." said Soubi, then kissed Ritsuka's hand (like a prince to his lady).

With that Soubi turned so his back, which faced Ritsuka once again. Soubi then stepped forward a couple of steps and placed a good foot between them (even he really didn't want to step away).

"Why do you say such things to me?" thought Ritsuka, as he blushed and looked at Soubi's back, "When I feel like you're the one in danger."

"Who are you?" said Soubi, his eyes looked more stern and narrowed.

"Ha, ha, ha. You already know, Soubi~i." called the woman's voice to Soubi.

The dust had almost settled from before and the shape of a woman emerged from it as though it just given birth to her. She had long light pink color hair, red eyes, and a pale complication.

"You're the woman that I ran into. Aren't you?" asked Ritsuka. He remembered the woman he collided into earlier as he turned the corner.

"Correct." said the woman, as she hand jestered OK with her right hand and winked.

"Then why di-…"said Ritsuka, as he took a step forward, but before he could Soubi stopped him with his right hand.

"Don't get near her. She isn't in her right mind." warned Soubi.

During, which, Soubi hadn't taken his eyes of the woman or flinched as he watched her. Ritsuka looked up to see this and his heart sunk as he knew that something was wrong. Soubi had kept something about himself away from him, once again.

"Why do you feel so distant all of sudden? Even though your are standing right here next to me." thought Ritsuka. His heart begun to hurt as he clenched the area and then looked at the woman with hate filled eyes.

"My, my, your new sacrifice is just as scary as your last one." said the woman nonchalantly. She waved her right hand like a fan, while she said this.

"Lulu. What are you doing with that woman's body?!" rumbled Soubi's voice angered.

"You're quite sensitive in places, aren't you?" said the woman, with a wicked smile

She looked like she had fun as she toyed with Soubi. She crossed her left arm over her body, then took her right hand and set her chin on it. Her eyes where cold like ice as she stared at them from ten feet away, but even at that distance a chill was sent down Ritsuka's back.

"Your supp-…"said Soubi, cut-off as the woman butted in.

"Locked up?" asked the woman, who already knew the answer.

"Tsk." noise escaped from between Soubi's teeth. He was taken back by the fact that the woman had answered and he had no idea what move he could do next.

"You see…" said the woman, as she walked closer, "if you kill enough people to get what you want, then…"

"Stop." said Soubi's voice, that trembled a little.

Ritsuka looked up surprised at Soubi. He had never heard Soubi's voice sound like that in the several months they had known each other. That toned voice told Ritsuka that it could be three things that drove it: fear, anger or both. By now the woman stood only a foot away from them and her presence could be felt like a heavy weight. Ritsuka struggled to breath like a restraint had been placed around his neck as he placed his hand on his throat (hopping to yank the feeling away). His eyes dratted around the area they stood, he hopped to find some kind of relief from the pain he was in. He then noticed that the people in the grocery store hadn't noticed them and the fact that they stood there.

"Ritsuka, are you ok?" Soubi's voice had caught Ritsuka off guard. Soubi had noticed Ritsuka slightly out of the corner of his right eye and that the small boy looked pale.

"I am fine. Just get this over with. I have to get home by six." commanded Ritsuka.

"Very well." said Soubi, he looked a bit more confident, " I declare a Spell Battle."

A wind crossed the newly founded battle ground where the three stood. The world changed slowly around them as wind ripped by them. Shades of color changed to gray, then to a black, they where being sucked into battle like a black hole.

"I am on auto." said the woman, as she stepped forward holding out her left palm. A gust of wind pushed Soubi and Ritsuka back a little.

"We are Loveless." said Soubi, as he took off the bandages off around his neck and allowed the wind to have them.

The words BELOVED sat above his collar bone and a two thorn like vines that wrapped around his neck where revealed. Soubi had mixed emotions on his face one of worry and the other of anger. Ritsuka couldn't tell what Soubi's thoughts were at moment, but he knew he would find out soon enough.

"My name is not important in this form. I have all control." said the woman, with a smirk.

"You shouldn't fight in that form. Lulu." said Soubi, "I'll put a strain on that woman's body."

"Like I care. As long as I take you out, she will be just a sacrifice. Plus…" said the woman, cut-off as she was speaking.

"No." said Ritsuka, as he looked down at the ground with hands clenched.

"Em?" questioned the woman, at the small boy who replied to her off handed remark.

"You shouldn't use people as pawns like in some kind of sick game. I don't what you have against Soubi or even me, but I will not allow it." continued Ritsuka, with an angered face and throwing out his right arm in front of him, "Soubi save that woman."

"Yes, Master." said Soubi.

Soubi's voice seemed a bit more normal as he responded. Was it the simple fact that Ritsuka commanded him or something else that drove the man towards composure. Ritsuka couldn't tell, but all he knew in his heart, was that this woman that stood before them was not their enemy. His eyes softened as he looked at her, while he held his hand to his chest. She was someone's pawn in this sick game and it was time to set her free from this role she was cursed with.

"Don't think it will be so easy." said the woman, as she held up her left palm and smiled." All opportunities are closed. All roads are collapsed for victory."

With that word spell, the battle began as chains shot out of the floor like from a dark abyss. The chains wrapped around Ritsuka's and Soubi's neck and arms, which where bondages that would only be broken by the right words. Ritsuka struggled a bit under the weight of the chains (as he was already out of breath) and noticed that Soubi hadn't taken his eyes off the woman. Then all of a sudden Soubi grabbed the chains with is left hand and looked at the woman more directly.

"Unlock all that is blocked. Awaken all conquered passages." said Soubi.

The chains shattered in his left hand, as well around Ritsuka. Soubi then positioned himself differently, as he moved more in front of Ritsuka's small body (it was as though he was going to protect Ritsuka at all cost).

"Countering such a little thing as that. You must be worried about your sacrifice." said the woman, preparing for an attack with her left hand, "How noble, but your nobility will be your down turn. Superior dejected!"

The black background changed to a red color almost like blood, as yellowish color dissented only in several areas. In those yellowish areas, shards that looked like triangles of gold that resembled broken-off pieces of a crown's top appeared over Ritsuka's head.

"Deflect. Cheap tricks will not work here. Everything pure will remain. Nothing will be toiled over as our best qualities remain." said Soubi.

Soubi quickly grabbed Ritsuka into himself as the rain of triangles fell down towards them. They deflected off an invisible barrier and bounced back like porcupine quills. But one of those quills of gold got through the barrier and hit Ritsuka in the right wrist. The pain that Ritsuka felt in his right wrist was like when the wind is knock out of you, (as his legs went) he could fell Soubi's strong arms support his body. The woman had also received some small injures from the deflection, but was forgotten as Soubi's full attention had revered to Ritsuka.

"I am sorry Ritsuka. Just hold on a bit the battle is almost won. See look." said Soubi in Ritsuka's ear, as he nibbled on them.

Ritsuka blushed and looked up at the woman, in the direction that Soubi had hinted him to look into. The woman bled from several parts of her body, while she struggled to stand up to issue the next wave onto them.

"Soubi. Did you…"asked Ritsuka, half out of it.

"No. It is because the woman has no power of her own to be able to stand this place." responded Soubi, in Ritsuka's ears like a small whisper.

Ritsuka barred his face into Soubi chest as Soubi responded to the question. Then Ritsuka shut his eyes like when whispered words are treasured from a lover. Soubi's right arm gripped harder around Ritsuka's waist to give more support to the small frame. Then Soubi brought up Ritsuka's face gentle with his right hand, leaned in, and then lips met lips. A kiss was stolen from the small boy's lips, which made Ritsuka's eyes shoot open in surprise. He blushed as he looked into Soubi's eyes, all he could hear was one voice as the rest of the world faded.

"Give me power, so I can follow your orders to save this woman." asked Soubi, with pleading eyes as he looked into Ritsuka's amethyst colored eyes (which he could get lost in at the moment if it wasn't for the fact they where in the mid-battle).

Ritsuka brought up his right hand to the words BELOVED that were written above Soubi's collar bone, as deep red blood came from them. Soubi closed his eyes and lowered his head as if he responded to the touch. With that Soubi wished that those words weren't engraved so close to his heart, when the one he wanted that closeness with was the one in his arms.

"You are the only Loveless fighter. All power belongs to you." responded Ritsuka, he had shattered Soubi's unnecessary thoughts with just those few sentences (which Soubi desperatley wanted to hear from the small boy's lips).

Ritsuka felt his body go and his world turned to a shade of black as the pain got to him. His head fell onto Soubi's chest and his went body limp all at once. Soubi (out of surprise) repositioned his body to support Ritsuka's small frame as it fell. He wanted to make sure that Ritsuka wouldn't be damaged when he hit the floor, but secretly (the real reason) was he wanted more time to hold Ritsuka in his arms.

"Thank you. Ritsuka." whispered Soubi, in Ritsuka's left ear "For lasting this long. I will end this for you as you commanded."

"Ha, ha, ha." said the woman's voice, interrupting "You two are interesting. Much more different than before , em, Soubi."

The woman smirked evilly at them as she covered the left side of mouth with her left hand. Blood dripped from that side of the mouth she was trying to hide it as much as possible. Soubi looked up at the woman angered like a lover that was scorned for his actions.

* * *

"Ritsuka is out of the battle. How will they be able to turn the tables…?"  
Chapter 2 - Actionless End

* * *

Well, after writing this chapter it mounted up to 15 plus pages. So I spilt it up into two areas also the battle explanation takes up one whole page (^^;). I don't think you guys want to read 15 pages in one sitting (this isn't school). At least I don't like doing that, I kind of prefer smaller chapter sets when reading things like fanfics and books. So the next chapter will come out shortly, that is if I get around to editing it and if I have no more major projects that are due for my art classes (ack painting takes a long time). This chapter was definitely a fun challenge! (ack the stupid thing uploaded as all in italics, underlined, and bold. sorry about that it's fixed )

Special thanks to:  
**Kawaii hime-sama** - looking over my spelling in the last chapter  
**Lovefan81** - for noticing my tenses where off in the last chapter

Thanks for reading!

Review and telling me what you guys think.  
Reviews = Better thought process ^^-


End file.
